


Flying Witch

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Genderswap, Magic-Users, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Магические силы покинули Артура и перешли к его младшей сестре, Эмили. Кетиль начинает седеть.
Relationships: Female America/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Flying Witch

**Author's Note:**

> OneRepublic — Counting stars

Название: Flying Witch  
Автор: cliffs  
Дата публикации: 3 июня 2016

\--------------------------------

Нет, Норвегия всегда считал себя спокойным и уравновешенным человеком, но сегодняшний день уже бесповоротно был днем нарушения всех возможных правил и устоявшихся принципов. На кухне что-то снова взорвалось после тихого девичьего «Упс», и Артур безмятежно поставил на низенький стол фарфоровую чашку с чаем, закинул ногу на ногу и посмотрел на неуловимо сморщившегося Кетиля.

— Значит… — начал было Нор, и Англия кивнул, легко, будто бы даже насмешливо:

— Да. Похоже, это так.

— И ничего не изменить?

— Думаю, у магии на все свои причины.

— Но все же…

Из кухни вылетела Эмили, по пути споткнувшись о ковер, и, пролетев полкомнаты, врезалась в замершего ледяной статуей на диване Кетиля. Артур спрятал улыбку в чашке и сделал еще один глоток горячего чая с жасмином, совсем маленький. Не то, чтобы его так уж сильно не устраивала сложившаяся ситуация, однако… Смотреть на понемногу выходящего из себя Нора было весело. Представлять, каким кошмаром для всего мира станет магия в руках одной взбалмошной девчонки, — нет.

— Эмили, — с напускной строгостью окликнул сестру Артур.

— Извини, — пробурчала Эми и наконец-то слезла с колен по-прежнему не шевелящегося Кетиля, одними губами шепнув: — Я случайно.

Нор едва заметно выдохнул сквозь плотно сжатые зубы: «Эта девчонка!..»

Магия и Эмили — вещи, по меньшей мере, не совместимые.

Эмили и сам он, Кетиль, — еще более не совместимы, но иного выхода у них действительно не было. Потому что магия, и правда, решает все исключительно сама, не взирая на чье-либо мнение, взгляды на мир, планы или надежды на будущее.

Магия в руках Эми разбивала все возможные надежды Кетиля на спокойное, ничем не омраченное, будущее. «Зачем я вообще сюда приехал? Оставил бы все это на Артура, он-то точно что-нибудь придумал бы. Он ведь ее брат». А Нору и своих родственников по горло хватало, чтобы еще за чужими приглядывать.

Но все же он — почему-то — приехал. Почувствовал возмущение в изменившейся магии и приехал по первому зову Англии, мысленно уже готовясь к тому, что что-то в его привычном, устоявшемся мирке теперь окажется безвозвратно потерянным. И даже почти не удивился, когда Артур, меланхолично попивая чай, объяснил ему, что британская, исконно его, магия сменила владельца — с брата на сестру. Только немного позже опешивший Нор понял, насколько сильная апатия накрыла его старого друга и — бывшего — коллегу.

Настолько сильная апатия переросла в ничем не пробиваемое равнодушие.

А Америка, вот, баловалась теперь с магией, как с новой игрушкой, даже не задумываясь, какая сокрушительная — разрушительная — сила скрывалась в ее руках и сколь громадная ответственность взвалилась ей на плечи.

— Теперь она — вместо тебя, Артур?

— Да.

— И я должен ее… обучить?

— Ну не я же? Для меня магия теперь закрыта.

Кетиль чувствовал, что Артур чего-то не договаривает, но Эмили была сейчас рядом и улыбалась так открыто и весело, что… Весело Нору совершенно точно не было, и все же указывать Англии на эти его вечные недомолвки или откровенную ложь как-то сразу расхотелось.

«Ис однажды говорил, что из меня мог бы выйти неплохой учитель. Кажется, пришло время это проверить?»

— Обучить мага способен только другой маг, равный по силе.

— Ты — маг, — словно бы ненавязчиво напомнил Норвегия, и Англия печально усмехнулся:

— Бывший маг, Кетиль. Б ы в ш и й.

До этого дня Нор никогда не слышал о бывших магах, магия ведь… Она — в крови, бежит по венам, растворяется в воздухе, вылетает из легких вместе с дыханием. Разве может все это в одночасье пропасть?

Страшно.

Но еще страшнее — думать, что на месте Артура мог однажды оказаться и сам Кетиль.

«Что же ты наделал, Артур? Что же ты наделал?»

Это не произнести вслух, и в ответ — молчание. В любом случае.

— Я позабочусь о твоей сестре, — после паузы (неоправданно долгой) наконец пообещал Нор.

«Я позабочусь о ней, а ты пока… Постарайся со всем разобраться, идет?»

— Спасибо.

— Эй, я и сама могу о себе позаботиться! — возмущенно встряла Эми, но Кетиль — мысленно — отмахнулся от нее, как от назойливой мухи. «Ага, как же! Может она… Коне-е-ечно…»

Эмили — гиперактивная, решительная, чересчур позитивная и совершенно не приспособленная для самостоятельной жизни. Потому что слишком легкомысленная, слишком наивная и доверчивая, слишком…

Она для него вся, целиком и полностью — слишком и чересчур.

Возможно, именно в такую — в нее — он бы смог когда-нибудь даже влюбиться по уши, окунувшись в это чувство с головой. Но пока было… не до того.

И для этого — для нее — вряд ли когда-либо случится подходящее время в его жизни.

***

— То есть, это зелье не должно быть синим?

— Нет, его правильный цвет — серый.

— Но так неинтересно… — надув губы, протянула Эмили.

«Снова она чем-то недовольна… То погода холодная, то комната пустая, то мое соседство — раздражающее».

— Давай посмотрим, что именно ты здесь сделала не так, Эмили, — вздохнув, предложил Кетиль и приблизился к ней еще на несколько шагов, склонившись над котлом с бурлящим сине-прозрачным зельем.

Зельеварение Эмили не давалось категорически, но попыток Нор не оставлял, искренне полагая, что это позволит девушке стать более собранной и внимательной, чем в ее обычном состоянии.

— Да, хорошо. А знаешь, у этого зелья цвет твоих глаз, — Америка хихикнула, и Нор, попятившись и чуть было не упав, отвернулся.

«Эта девчонка…»

— Такие же синие, да?

— Ага. В твоих тоже иногда будто бы лава бурлит. Синяя лава…

«Эта ведьма…»

Кетиль не знал, что ответить, и поэтому промолчал. Как обычно, как всегда.

Только с Эмили «как всегда» не получалось.

— Слушай, а ты не мог бы не… ну-у… — Америка замялась и, неловко рассмеявшись, накрутила на палец прядь светлых волос, выбившихся из завязанного на затылке высокого хвоста. — Не называть меня «Эмили», меня полным именем только брат называет и…

— Как мне тогда называть тебя?

— Эми. Просто Эми.

«Эмили тебя зовет один лишь Артур, а Эми… Ты для всех — просто Эми?»

Отчего-то это не радовало, но Эмили — Эми — продолжала улыбаться, вся перепачканная синим (как глаза Кетиля) зельем, опять сваренным неудачно, с растрепанными волосами, помятой, небрежно застегнутой одеждой и такая уже почти родная и очень-очень близкая. Только руку протянуть — и он бы почувствовал ее тепло, ощутил это кожей, но… Нор не протягивал руку, пусть и велик соблазн был дотронуться душой до чужой, такой желанной и теплой души.

— В следующий раз у меня получится лучше!

— А?

— Ну, зелье. Для тебя же это… важно, чтобы я научилась хорошо варить зелья.

— Это полезное умение, — помолчав, как можно безразличнее ответил Норвегия. — Мои желания здесь не при чем.

— Но мне все же хочется сделать что-нибудь для тебя, — щеки Эми слегка покраснели, но это, конечно не, ровным счетом ничего не значило.

Самообладание стремительно катилось ко всем чертям, бесам и троллям, но с этим Кетиль — наверное — мог жить. Если очень хорошо постараться.

***

В конце концов, Кетиль сам предложил Эмили переехать к нему: просто подумал, что начинающую, необразованную и не контролирующую свои способности ведьму (к тому же — излишне любознательную) лучше держать под присмотром, чтобы… чтобы… Чтобы защитить, если на то будет необходимость.

То ли Эмили от магии.

То ли магию и весь мир — от Эми.

— Переехать? — девушка нахмурилась, а в глазах уже плясали задорные чертики, которых Нор даже немного боялся. И любил. — Но мы же еще не встречаемся официально! И ты не попросил у брата моей руки, и…

— Мы вообще не встречаемся! — вспыхнул Кетиль, подумав, что его лицо сейчас, наверное, красное-красное. Как мак. «И что только в ее голове творится? Сплошные глупости!» — Я не об этом! Но если ты останешься рядом со мной, мне будет проще учить тебя магии.

— У-у-у… — разочаровано выдохнула Эмили. — Так вот ты о чем. Но звучало все равно ужасно романтично.

— Вот именно: «ужасно».

— Да ладно тебе! В общем, думаю, я согласна переехать к тебе.

— Думаешь?

— Ну, если Арти не будет против.

— Это вряд ли…

— Ты что-то сказал?

— Нет, ничего.

Кетиль был немного рад, немного горд своей идеей и еще немного — очень сильно — обеспокоен. А проблемы начались уже с первого дня, когда Эмили переступила порог его дома с целой горой чемоданов, доверху набитых вещами, косметикой и различными безделушками. Хотя бы одной по-настоящему теплой куртки там, однако, не нашлось, но пожалела об этом не Эми, а только сам Кетиль, которому пришлось выслушивать долгие причитания-нытье-слезы на тему того, как же ей, бедной несчастной девушке, холодно и одиноко в этой стране-« морозильнике».

Поэтому пришлось покупать ей куртку, а вдобавок и необходимые для жизни в Осло теплые вещи. Эми оказалась той еще мерзлячкой, поэтому вскоре шкафы в доме были уже почти полностью забиты одеждой, купленной ей Нором.

Было холодно. До сих пор.

Но кажется, Эми понемногу начинала уже привыкать. Жаль, человеческим теплом согреться не было возможности.

Соседкой Эмили для Кетиля была — на удивление — неплохой, несмотря на то, что по всему дому теперь были разбросаны ее многочисленные вещи, а в раковине на кухне за день скапливались целые башни и замки из грязной посуды до того, как возвращающийся по вечерам Кетиль их перемывал. Чистоплотной девушкой Эмили не была, скромной, тихой, спокойной или ласковой — тоже, и каждый день с ней становился похож на самое настоящее торнадо, ураган, величиной в один двухэтажный дом на окраине города. Этот ураган сносил все преграды, стены, а вместе с ними выметал из души Кетиля многовековые сомнения, неуверенность и страхи.

Он будто бы никогда прежде не дышал с таким наслаждением.

«Э м и».

***

Дракон и звонок Артура — вещи сами по себе, конечно, хорошие и даже замечательные, но не сегодня и не сейчас. И уж точно не тогда, когда разъяренный дракон, доведенный Эмили до белого каления буквально за пару минут, крушит гостиную, а «заботливый старший брат» любезно звонит (раз в неделю, не чаще), чтобы узнать, как там здоровье у его драгоценной сестрицы.

— Слушаю! — раздраженно рявкнул в телефонную трубку Нор под непрекращающиеся причитания Эми, доносящиеся из соседней комнаты вместе с не внушающими совсем никаких надежд дымовыми облаками. Видимо, при звуках голоса юной ведьмы дракон злился только сильнее.

«Этого можно было ожидать…» — мысленно вздохнул Кетиль, размышляя о том, что Артур должен был бы быть абсолютно глухим, чтобы не услышать творящийся в доме беспорядок. Или слишком плохо знал бы собственную сестру, чтобы поверить, что причина всего творящегося здесь хаоса не в ней.

Дураком Англия все же не был.

И глухим тоже, а потому спросил крайне подозрительным тоном:

— Что у вас там вообще творится?

— Да так… — Кетиль закатил глаза. «Как бы это объяснить?» — Просто твоя сестренка дракона вызвала.

— Хах?!

— Неудачное заклинание, со всеми бывает.

Артур вообще однажды сам в дракона превратился, выпив неверно сваренное зелье, а Румыния еще неделю потом икал от смеха. «Он-то куда запропастился? Почему его нет именно тогда, когда он действительно нужен, зато зубы скалит и хохочет, когда его никто не зовет?»

— Ага, но все же постарайтесь не сильно там всем этим увлекаться.

— Ты сейчас вообще о чем? Мы просто пытаемся вернуть одного дракона в измерение, из которого его же и вытащили. Ничего особенного.

— Хм… Если хотите, могу приехать. В отличие от вас, я хотя бы умею на драконьем языке разговаривать.

— Как оказалось, Эми тоже… От этого и проблемы.

— Моя маленькая сестрица умудрилась оскорбить дракона?

— В этом она мастер.

— Н-да… — протянул Артур перед тем, как повесить трубку. К причудам сестры он, видимо, успел привыкнуть и не спешил сломя голову бежать выручать ее из очередной неприятности.

Тем более, рядом с ней сейчас был Нор, на чью голову можно было с чистой совестью свалить «мигрень» в виде начинающей ведьмы-неумехи со скверным характером.

— Эй, не отключайся. Артур, не вешай трубку, пока мы…

Пи-и-ип.

«Аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети. Пожалуйста, позвоните позднее».

— Артур, ты… — «Ну разумеется, повесил трубку».

— Ты чего там завис, Кейти? — раздался с кухни пронзительный возглас, от которого у Кетиля немного заложило уши. И к тому, что Эми категорически не любит полные имена, зато обожает всяческие сокращения и прозвища, ему еще предстояло привыкнуть. Как и отзываться на «Кейти» вместо «Кетиля». — У нас, между прочим, злю-ю-ющи-и-ий дракон в гостиной!

«Ох, Эми…»

— Не стоило его обзывать.

— Это я уже и без тебя знаю!

«Что сестра, что брат… Совершенно невыносимые люди, а мне, как всегда, их проблемы разгребать. И спасать этих двух „гениев“».

Впрочем, Нор уже тоже, кажется, начинал привыкать.

***

Знакомство Эмили с семьей Кетиля — Хенриком, Тино, Бервальдом и Халлдором — оказалось, по мнению самого Нора, просто кошмарным, но Эми, не отличавшаяся ни тактичностью, ни глубоким чувствованием ситуации, беспечно заявляла, что все в порядке и вообще «все просто супер».

Кетиль с ней, однозначно, согласен не был, но… Как ни странно, Эми его братьям понравилась. Она умудрилась даже рассмешить обычно очень молчаливого и замкнутого шведа. Ну как рассмешить? Он, конечно, не смеялся, откровенно и громко, но после пары случаев с участием Эмили, Нор видел едва заметную улыбку, тонкой юркой змейкой пробегающую по его губам. А для него это уже самый сильный показатель того, что ему сейчас действительно весело.

Так что все было вполне неплохо. Не считая шуточек Хенрика на тему его, Кетиля, скорой женитьбы на «одной прекрасной особе», небольшой перепалки Эмили с Халлдором и того, что следы пребывания дракона в доме по-прежнему сохранились в гостиной и заработали крайне неодобрительный взгляд Бервальда.

— Совсем дом разгромить решили?

— Нет, мы просто… — «Призывали дракона. А потом полдня от него же и пытались избавиться».

— Мы просто занимались! — поспешно, даже слишком поспешно, встряла Эмили, и Нор поморщился.

— Чем? — заинтересованно уточнил Хенрик, попутно глумливо хохотнув и толкнув брата локтем в бок, мол: «Чем это вы вдвоем таким интересным занимались, раз теперь весь дом разгромлен?»

— Магией! — восторженно воскликнула девушка под отчетливый скрежет зубов Иса, который уже не первый год совсем ненавязчиво предлагал Норвегии стать его учителем в магическом ремесле.

Почему-то стало стыдно, и в первую очередь — перед собой.

«За что мне, молодому-красивому все… это?» — подумал Нор, натыкаясь на не слишком-то добрый взгляд младшего брата. Эмили только рассмеялась.

Впрочем, как обычно.

И Кетиль — снова — не смог удержаться от ответной улыбки.

— Знаешь, кажется, они всерьез считают тебя моей невестой.

— Правда? Вот здорово!

А потом Эмили просто уехала. На неделю, к брату.

***

Где-то вдалеке появлялись и сгорали звезды, создавались целые галактики, а магия разливалась по воздуху, до краев заполняла легкие и кружила голову, как любовь. Как любовь, которую Норвегия читал теперь в глазах Эми и не хотел верить, не хотел понимать, не хотел знать.

Магия не просто так выбрала Эми, а не Артура.

Магия вообще никогда не ошибается, а ее последствия — непредсказуемы, но… необходимы.

Нор самому себе боялся ответить, почему же магия решила сменить своего мага, почему дала им с Эмили — ему — шанс, о котором никто из них не просил? Ответ мерцал на горизонте и — в то же время — отражался в глазах Эми, а Кетиль не думал, совсем не думал, только…

«Я ее будто бы целую вечность не видел. Так долго… слишком долго».

Слишком — всего лишь одну неделю. Действительно, очень-очень долгую.

А теперь они гуляли под звездами не как старые друзья. Их окружали только светлячки, море, цветы и не раскрытые объятия, невысказанные желания и не сказанные слова.

Кетиль задыхался.

Снова.

Он совсем не знал, что сказать. Точнее, не знал, что хотел бы сказать, но…

Море окутывало их ноги.

«Холодно».

— Как там Артур?

— Братик? — переспросила, будто бы очнувшись от каких-то невеселых мыслей. Качнула головой из стороны в сторону, наклонилась, чтобы поднять с земли упавший листок и покрутила его между пальцами, почти неосознанно и очень задумчиво. — Да-а… Все хорошо.

«Все хорошо?»

Эмили сегодня была непривычно молчаливой, и это отчего-то беспокоило Кетиля даже, пожалуй, чересчур сильно.

— У тебя что-то случилось, Эми?

— Все хорошо.

«Все в порядке?»

В порядке, конечно, ничего не было: Кетиль это знал, чувствовал, но… не понимал.

Это непонимание пугало, сбивало с толку, нервировало, а Эмили просто шла рядом, вертела в пальцах подобранный листок и улыбалась. От ее улыбки что-то обрывалось внутри Нора, и этого он тоже совсем не понимал.

— Знаешь, — наконец сказала Эмили, неожиданно остановившись, и Кетиль, не заметив, прошел вперед еще пару шагов, только потом замерев напротив девушки. Ее волосы казались совсем белыми от лунного света, а голубые глаза сияли так ярко!.. так завораживающе, что смотреть на нее было почти физически больно, — а я всегда мечтала о полетах.

«О полетах?»

— Вот как?

— А ты сам летал когда-нибудь, Кейти?

Кажется, за прошедшую неделю он соскучился даже по этому нелепому имени. Да и как не скучать, если так его называет только она одна?

Слышать ее голос было приятно, в любом случае. Пусть даже этот голос и говорил «Кейти» вместо «Кетиль», потому что… просто потому.

— Ага. Как и все, на самолете.

— Ну-у-у… — уже прежним, по-детски обиженным голосом протянула Эми и воскликнула: — Так неинтересно!

— Зато безопасно.

— Скучный ты.

— Безопасный, — возразил Кетиль, и Эмили тихонько рассмеялась.

«Но ты… Ты ведь из тех, кто жить не может без риска и ощущения постоянной опасности, верно?»

Ответ Нор уже знал. Кажется.

И — кажется — теперь он во что бы то ни стало хотел научить Эми летать.

А море действительно было слишком холодным.

***

Волосы развевал ветер, и Эми, запрокинув голову вверх, хохотала во всю силу легких, как самая настоящая ведьма, а не волшебница. Еще и метла под ногами, разве что ступы и остроконечной шляпы для полного сходства с образом не хватало.

— Кейти-и-и! Смотри, как я высоко!

— Да-да, очень высоко, — Кетиль не отводил взгляд от летающей над его головой девушки и думал только о том, что ей будет слишком больно падать, если… если она, в самом деле, упадет.

— Я лечу, Кейти! Смотри, я действительно лечу!

И она летела.

О, как она летала! Парила в воздухе, управляла метлой уверенной рукой и, поддаваясь малейшему порыву ветра, следовала за ним, звонко смеясь — будто с сачком за бабочками бегала. Глядя на нее, такую легкую и парящую, Кетиль ощущал на себе дыхание лета, хотя в Норвегии это время года не сильно отличалось ото всех остальных. Но с ней — Кетиль это чувствовал — именно лето он полюбил бы особенно сильно.

— Спускайся уже, Эмили.

— Попозже!

— Эми…

Эми летала, смеялась, и казалось, что весь ее мир сейчас — это долгожданный полет, ветер и древко метлы в руках. И немного он сам, Кетиль.

— Я будто бы рукой могу коснуться неба! И догнать облака, и полетать с птицами наперегонки, и… Никогда прежде не чувствовала ничего подобного!

Кетиль тоже: летая, планируя над землей на любой высоте, он не чувствовал ничего, кроме пустой, всепоглощающей скуки. Но слова Эми задели в его душе нечто такое, о существовании чего он и не подозревал раньше.

Снова.

И снова, и снова… Каждый день Эми, сама того не зная, открывала его сердце навстречу миру чуть больше, по миллиметру, по чуть-чуть, почти незаметно. Открывала сердце (его? свое ли?), снимала оковы с души, которые Кетиль когда-то давным-давно закрепил на ней собственными руками. Эми, наверное, этого не поняла бы — Эмили слишком сильно любила свободу, чтобы когда-либо добровольно согласиться себя в чем-либо ограничить.

А сейчас она летала, все так же наслаждаясь своей свободой, и Кетиль думал о том, что немного несвободы ей все-таки не повредило бы. По крайней мере, ему так точно было бы немного спокойнее.

В одно мгновение все изменилось: Эми тихо вскрикнула, и метла выскользнула из ее вспотевших рук.

— Эми!

Падала она, а мир из-под ног почему-то уходил у него.

«Если она… Если я…»

К счастью, реакции многовекового мага не подвели Нора и в этот раз: легкое движение пальцев, заклинание-молния в мозгу — и падение остановилось за секунду до соприкосновения с землей.

— Ой, — пискнула Эми и так и села на траву, не сумев устоять на ногах.

Ее била дрожь, Кетиля и самого сейчас изрядно колотило, а пальцы дрожали от нервного напряжения.

«Если бы с ней что-то… Как я — без нее?..»

Он не знал, что бы тогда сделал, и просто думать об этом уже было мучительно.

— Ты в порядке, Эми?

— Благодаря тебе.

Потому что без нее он уже не был бы собой. И — совершенно точно — не смог бы стать счастливым. Как-то так получилось (и когда только? Когда?), что счастье и Эмили стали для него понятиями практически неразделимыми.

Без Эми счастья попросту больше не будет.

— А сам ты как, Кейти?

— Со мной-то что может случиться?

— Значит, все хорошо?

— Да.

Все было хорошо, все было в порядке, но… Что-то все-таки изменилось — только сейчас.

Полет Эми на метле и падение, после которого Кетиль начал понимать нечто такое, о чем раньше не думал, чего прежде не знал и…

«Насколько же ты мне дорога, Эми?»

— Кстати, можешь называть меня Эмс. Так меня будешь только ты называть.

— Хорошо, Эмс. Я… учту.

— Ха-ха! Вот всегда ты такой, Кетиль!

— Зато ты постоянно меняешься.

«Эмс. Красиво звучит».

***

— Эмс, Эмс, Эмс, Эмс.

— И долго ты это еще будешь повторять, Кейти?

«Целую вечность».

— Мне нравится, — просто ответил Кетиль, и Эми первая отвела взгляд в сторону, словно бы, и правда, смутившись.

Словно бы она вообще умела смущаться. Впрочем, до недавнего времени Нор и сам думал, что не умеет, однако же… Общение с Эмили приносило свои сюрпризы.

— Эмс.

— Да хватит тебе уже!

А Кетиль не мог остановиться, ведь произносить «Эмс» вместо «Эмили» или «Эми» было неожиданно приятно, пусть и не слишком привычно. Но Нор хотел привыкнуть, очень хотел — и повторял ее имя уже в сотый раз, чувствуя, что оно ему вряд ли надоест ему в скором времени. Или хоть когда-нибудь.

Тем более, теперь… сейчас… после того, как… Теперь — после того, как Кетиль чуть было не потерял ее — Кетилю казалось, что он уже больше никогда не насытится до конца ни ей самой, ни ее именем.

Э м с.

Его Эмс.

Думать о том, что он воспринимает ее… своей, было странно. Однако приятно, даже, наверное, чересчур приятно и… Возможно — насколько?

Кетиль пока еще не готов был на это ответить, не готов был честно и откровенно во всем признаться, но время — то самое, желанное и пугающее время — приближалось, все так же пугающе и отчаянно-неизбежно. Как рок… злой или нет?

В конце концов, ведь были же у магии причины перейти от Артура к Эмили? И какая причина может быть важнее, серьезнее и абсурднее, чем мысль, будто все это — для них? Будто сама магия влилась в вены Эми, чтобы соединить их, двух давно никого не ищущих одиночеств.

Стали бы они настолько близки друг к другу, если бы в мире не появился новый маг — новая ведьма — вместо старого и знакомого любителя чая и пресно-безвкусных булок? Кетиль предпочел бы думать, что судьба все равно свела бы их вместе рано или поздно, но… Кого он обманывал?

Магия и была судьбой.

Магия следовала за судьбой.

Поэтому она и подчинилась Эмили, почувствовав (предсказав?), что кто-то из них слишком сильно желает этой близости, этой дружбы, этой л… любви.

Сомнений не оставалось: это именно она, чертова любовь с ведьмовскими полетами на метлах, падениями и прогулками под луной в окружении таких же чертовых светлячков. Это л ю б о в ь, влюбленность, «бес попутал»… Назови, как хочешь, смысл не изменится — потому что Кетиль готов был без всяких метел и ступ взмыть к самым заоблачным высотам и запредельным далям при одном только взгляде на Эмс и ее улыбки, при звуках ее серебристого смеха и окрыляющей свободы в каждом ее движении.

Разве мог Кетиль однажды, в самом деле, не влюбиться в нее по уши?

— Давай как-нибудь полетаем вместе, Эмс?

«Давай полетим вместе — к небесам, за облака и только вдвоем?»

«Давай полетим на крыльях нашей любви?»

Эми обернулась к нему, смешно сморщила вздернутый носик, нахмурившись. А затем улыбнулась своей очередной невозможной — самой невозможной — улыбкой:

— Да, конечно. Почему нет?

«Действительно, почему бы и нет?»

И что-то в душе Кетиля в этот момент взлетело к небесам. Теперь уже — окончательно и бесповоротно.


End file.
